Cast of Horrible Histories
Horrible Histories consists of an ensemble cast of six actors. Each actor has one or more well-known characters. They became a particularly close-knit group both personally and professionally. Eventually, this led them to continue working together after the original Horrible Histories ceased full-time production, creating, writing and starring in the TV series [https://yonderland.fandom.com/wiki/Yonderland Yonderland], the feature film comedy Bill and, most recently, the BBC comedy Ghosts. In the 2015 revival series, most of the original cast didn't return, however, Jim Howick, Simon Farnaby and Sarah Hadland did return in a limited number of roles. The new cast doesn't have an ensemble cast as such and actors come and go series by series, there are, however, a few core members that have remained through all series. =Horrible Histories (2009-2013)= In the original Horrible Histories, the cast consisted of an ensemble cast of six actors each of which played the majority of characters. A seventh member, Sarah Hadland, left after the second series but returned with an "also starring" credit for the fourth and fifth. There was also a number of supporting actors who played minor roles. Where ever possible recurring characters were played by one cast member, for example, Simon Farnaby's Death, Ben Willbond's Henry VIII and Laurence Rickard's Bob Hale. Several of the writers and researchers also occasionally appeared in Sketches, including Steve Punt, Greg Jenner, George Sawyer and Susie Donkin. Main Cast Mathew Baynton Main article Mathew Baynton Mathew Baynton is one of the original cast and appeared in every episode of series 1-5. Baynton plays the drums, piano and the guitar. Baynton's real-life son, Bo, appeared in a sketch playing a baby Mary, Queen of Scots. Baynton is known for the following recurring characters: *Charles II of England *William Shakespeare *Phillip II of Spain *Historical Detective: D.I Bones Simon Farnaby Main article Simon Farnaby Simon Farnaby is one of the original cast members and appeared in every episode of series 1-5. He is the tallest member of the cast. Farnaby's dog, Dottie, appeared in several episodes throughout the show. Farnaby is known for the following recurring characters: *Death *Caligula *George III of Great Britain *William the Conqueror Martha Howe-Douglas Main article Martha Howe-Douglas Martha Howe-Douglas is one of the original cast members and appeared in every episode of series 1-5. She is the only female member of the main cast. Howe-Douglas is known for playing the following recurring characters: *Elizabeth I of England *Victoria of Great Britain *HHTV News Anchorwoman Sam *Cleopatra Jim Howick Main article Jim Howick Jim Howick is one of the original cast members and appeared in every episode of series 1-5. Due to his build and stature, Howick tends to play more obese historical characters. Howick is known for playing the following recurring characters: *Shouty Man *One-Eyed Ned *George IV of Great Britain *Richard III of England Laurence Rickard Main article Laurence Rickard Laurence Rickard is one of the original cast members and appeared in every episode of series 1-5. Originally hired solely as a writer, Rickard became a member of the cast after creating the character of Bob Hale, whose extended, convoluted monologues proved impossible to hand over to anyone else. Rickard is known for the following recurring characters: *Bob Hale *Duke of Wellington *Draco *William II of England Ben Willbond Main article Ben Willbond Ben Willbond is one of the original cast members and appeared in every episode of series 1-5. He plays a lot of historical characters of German origin. Willbond also hosted the Behind the Scene featurette. He is the oldest of the cast members. Willbond is known for playing the following recurring characters: *Henry VIII of England *Alexander the Great *Mike Peabody *Julius Caesar Supporting Cast While not credited as part of the main cast (with the exception of Hadland, who was part of the main cast in series one and two she was absent from series three but then returned with a "Also Starring" credit) these actors appeared regularly over the series. Sarah Hadland Sarah Hadland was a member of the main cast between series 1 and 2 she left at the end of series 2 and returned in series 4 with an "also starring credit. The characters she portrayed include: *Victoria of Great Britain (Series 1 only) *Host of Ready Steady Feast (Series 1 only) *Nurse Mandy in Historical Hospital (Series 1 only) *Nurse Saunders in Historical Dentists Dominique Moore Dominique Moore played various roles between series 2 and 5 the include *Mary Seacole *Presenter of Ready Steady Feast (Series 2 only) *Rosa Parks *Nurse in Historical Hospital Lawry Lewin Lawry Lewin played various roles between series 2 and 5 these include: *Oliver Cromwell *Host of Wonders of the Historical Universe (A spoof of Brian Cox) *Thomas Moore *King George III of Great Britain (Series 2 only) Alice Lowe Alice Lowe played various roles in series 2, 3 and 5, these include: *Lady Jane Grey *Joan of Arc (Series 2 only) *HHTV News Reporter Jessica Harvey-Smythe *Matilda of Boulonge Extras In addition to the main and supporting cast there were also recurring, sometimes uncredited extras. These actors normally filled in minor or background roles. Susie Donkin: Played various roles in series 1 -5 (Uncredited in Series 2 and 3, credited for Series 1, 4 and 5) Rhashan Stone: Richard HHTV Sport reporter (Series 3) Lisa Devlin: Shelley in Historical Hairdressers (Series 1) Giles Terera: Presenter of HHTV Sport (Series 1-5) Katy Wix: Played various in series 1-4 George Sawyer: Rebellious spartan warrior(Stupid Deaths) Special Guests Over the 5 series many famous face have appeared, some in a one-off role while others had a recurring role. *Meera Syal (Series 1, Storyteller in Twisted Fairytales) *Alexei Sayle (Series 2, Arabic healer, Historical Hospital) *Tanni Grey-Thompson (Series 3, field reporter for "HHTV Sport) *David Baddiel (Series 2 & 3, storyteller Vincenzo Larfoff, Scary Stories) *Dave Lamb (Series 3 and 5, Narrator of Historical Come Dine with Me. Lamb also presented Gory Games along with Rattus Rattus *Chris Addison (Series 4, two Historical Apprentice candidates) *Amir Khan and Jermain Defoe (Series 4, as themselves in Sport Relief sketches) *Mark Gatiss, Steve Pemberton and Reece Shearsmith (Series 4 and 5. Film executives in HH Movie Pitch) *Al Murray (Series 5, various roles, notably the drummer for the Smiths-inspired Charles Dickens music video) Category:Actors Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Supporting Cast Category:Characters